


Bookworms Are Sexy

by jojothecr



Series: Prompt Table #1 - Kiss [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, written in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothecr/pseuds/jojothecr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt:</strong>
<em>Book</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookworms Are Sexy

Jared is bored. And a little horny. And Jensen, apparently, just couldn't care less. He's sprawled over the large bed, still taking less space than Harley would, lost in his book, and absolutely ignoring Jared and all his attempts at stealing his attention.

“Four more chapters,” he said the first time Jared nudged his knee, trying to make him cooperate and join him in the shower.

“Two more,” he said when Jared returned and plunged himself down beside Jensen, water dripping from his hair, skin flushed and too warm, itching with want.

Jensen doesn't move, doesn't even stir, still lies in the same position he's been in for the last three hours or so. And he's half naked, wearing just a pair of low riding jogging pants, which only makes Jared's situation worse. The expanse of the soft, baby-smooth skin, slightly tanned and with freckles scattered over it like sprinkled cinnamon is more than distracting. And completely unfair. Jared is unable to concentrate on anything else.

Signing in frustration, Jared leans in, nuzzling his nose against Jensen's cheek and whispering naughty nonsenses into his ear. Jensen smiles in return, his grin wild and sweet, but he still refuses to move, his eyes glued to the printed pages. He's always been a bookworm, but this is seriously too much.

Jared presses his lips against Jensen's neck, kissing the warm skin there and then moves on, leaving feather-like kisses along his spine, following the bumpy ride low and lower. His tongue darts out, teasing the dimples on the small of Jensen's back, moving down and up again, sucking bruises into the thin skin. Jensen starts to squirm beneath Jared's mouth, trying to get away, but he keeps on reading, turns a page nonchalantly, like Jared doesn't know that Jensen's hard, like he doesn't see the tiny droplets of perspiration gathering upon his skin.

When he curls his fingers behind the waistband of Jensen's pants and tugs, pulling it down Jensen's pretty and very much naked ass, his hot breath raising goose bumps, Jensen finally stops pretending that he doesn't hear or feel him. He turns around and slips his hands into Jared's hair, cupping the back of his head and guiding him down for a proper kiss. Hot and wet, full of tongues and teeth, and absolutely perfect. Jared falls in between Jensen's spread knees like he belongs there, as though Jensen's bowed legs were curved just for him.

“Satisfied?” Jensen asks with a grin when he draws back to gather some air into his lungs. He's breathless and flushed, his eyes sparkling with mischief, and he's fucking gorgeous.

Jared's hand slides down Jensen's thigh, feeling the tremor that runs through the firm muscles and pulls Jensen's leg higher, bringing their bodies even closer. “Lose the pants and I'll be.”


End file.
